


king & lionheart

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Series: Sheith Prompt Fills [33]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Arranged Marriage, But not exactly, Knight Keith, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Prince & Bodyguard au, Prince Shiro, Prompt Fill, Secret Relationship, but tbh its totally a marriage of convinience, cuz they both hella gay and have lovers on the side, more like shiro & allura are expected to marry, part two has some allura/shiro/keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: Prompt: how about Sheith where one's a prince and the other's their bodyguard?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve been rubbing my hands with glee for three days in anticipation of filling this prompt (and now that i’m here im like ???? what do i flipping write omfg)

It’s the soft touch to his shoulder that wakes him up, not the quiet, “Your Highness.” that follows.

 

Jerking in his seat, Shiro raises his head and blinks sleepily up into Keith’s concerned face. He stares at the shadows flickering over the knight's face before swallowing. “I told you not to call me that when we’re alone,” he reminds his knight, voice hoarse with sleep.

 

His eyes move past Keith to glance out the window and notes it’s still dark. He glances back at the candles lighting up his corner of the study and guesses he hasn’t been asleep for too long.

 

“What time is it?” Shiro asks, stretching his arms overhead with a grunt.

 

“Two strikes past midnight.”

 

Keith’s hand begins to slide off his shoulder, taking its heat away. Shiro’s quick to place his hand on top of it, keeping it in his grasp as he turns to face his knight. Keith’s still in his regalia, polished armor gleaming gold under the candle light. But his hands are bare, stripped of their usual dark, leather gloves.

 

Despite his feelings for the younger man, Shiro can’t help but think what a dashing figure Keith cuts like this. And that there’s something… thrilling about the sight of Keith’s bare hands when hes wearing his full armor. His heart swells with emotion at the gentle expression that passes over Keith’s face.

 

“How long have you been coped up in here?” Keith asks, free hand coming up to sweep Shiro’s long fringe back.

 

Closing his eyes to fully enjoy the caress, Shiro hums, “Since before dinner. I’ve had a lot to study.”

 

Keith’s eyes move to the stack of books and scrolls Shiro’s been perusing for days now and frowns softly. Shiro can imagine what he’s thinking and squeezes his hand to bring his attention back. 

 

“Are the preparations complete to welcome Princess Allura tomorrow?”

 

Shiro shrugs, lowering his head in a silent request for more petting, “I imagine so. I’ve been too caught up learning all I can about Altea and it’s customs. Don’t want to accidentally offend her or her party.”

 

He sighs with quiet delight as Keith’s fingers resume their gentle stroking. Silence stretches between them for a length. The drowsiness that caused Shiro to fall asleep in the first place returns with a vengeance. Shiro can feel his eyes drooping, a pleasant tingling sensation spreading through him every time Keith’s fingers drag against his scalp.

 

It must be the hour (or the reminder of what’s going to happen in the morning) that makes melancholy settle on his shoulders. Shiro sighs, presses the back of Keith’s hand against his mouth and mutters, “I wish I didn’t have to do this.”

 

“It can’t be helped,” Keith’s voice is even but kind. His understanding hurts because Shiro wishes… He wishes… Well. He wishes for too much. Mostly he wishes he wasn’t in this position in the first place. “You’re the crown prince Shiro. It’s your responsibility.”

 

If only he had the courage (and stupidity) to be selfish. If only he wasn’t a prince and a simple commoner with the choice to marry who he wishes. If only he wasn’t an only child and had a brother he could pass the title onto.

 

If only. If only.

 

“I wish it wasn’t though,” Shiro whispers, hating how he can’t voice that above a whisper because it feels like betraying his parents, his country, everything he was ever taught.

 

Keith’s hand slides back to cup the back of his head. His armor clinks and creaks as he kneels down before Shiro. A complicated series of expressions flit over his face before he swallows, gaze locking onto their joined hands. Shiro watches him open his mouth to say something. Stop. Try again. Stop again. Gives up with a small shake of the head and pull their hands down so that he can press his own kiss to Shiro’s hand.

 

“It’s late,” Keith says quietly. “You should go to your chambers.”

 

As the other man rises, it’s an old irrational fear rising up again that makes Shiro tighten his grip on Keith’s hand.

 

“Will you stay the night?” Shiro asks with pleading eyes.

 

Keith’s thumb strokes the skin between his index finger and thumb, rough and firm. “If that’s what you want.”

 

The urge to say something romantic bubbles up. _It’s what I always want. I always want you by my side. I’ll always want you_. Some of his thoughts possibly show on his face because Keith’s cheeks take on a distinctly pink flush, a tiny smile pulling his lips upward. Shiro rises to his feet and moves towards the large tapestry depicting a magnificent hunt. He pushes the heavy cloth back to access the door leading to the hidden passage ways that will allow them to get to his chambers without being seen.

 

Keith’s fingers link with his, his armor digging against his side as they walk shoulder to shoulder in the small space. It’s perfect uncomfortable and entirely too cramped. But they’re alone and able to walk hand-in-hand with peace. How strange that something so small can be such a luxury. Neither of them utter a word during the short walk. They just hold hands and walk, boots scuffing against the dusty floor.

 

It’s only when they’re in Shiro’s private chambers that Keith breaks the silence. His grip tightens around Shiro's fingers, wanting Shiro's attention on him. His eyes and voice are steady when he says, “No matter what happens, I’ll always be by your side.”

 

Shiro sees the resolve in Keith’s dark eyes, reads the honesty there, and feels comforted. He smiles as he takes the younger man’s face between his hands and kisses him, close mouthed but deep.

 

“My parents made this choice for me,” he says when they pull away. Keith’s dark eyes glimmer as he peers up at Shiro, watching him so carefully. “They’re the ones who arranged my marriage to the Altean princess. She’ll be my queen and friend and that’s all. You’re the only one who’ll have all of my heart. You’re the person I choose for myself as my partner. The only person I trust completely.”

 

It’s too close to their country’s wedding vows and they both know it. But Shiro needs to say it. Needs to make clear that Keith’s the person he would choose over and over again. That if he could…

 

Keith lowers his head, accepting the vow. When he raises his head, his expression is pained but lovely. Shiro holds his breath as Keith begins to speak, voice pitched low, “I chose you as well, Takashi. I chose to give you all of me, heart, mind, and body. I chose to walk by your side, supporting and loving you through whatever trials may arise.”

 

His heart aches. Who knew that the sweetness of love could actually hurt so? Shiro didn’t, not until he and Keith accepted their feelings for each other and began seeing each other in secret over a year ago.

 

He lowers his head in acceptance before looking up. It’s Keith who moves in for a kiss this time. It’s a chase touch that turns deep and passionate fast. “Help me out of this,” Keith sighs, fingers fumbling with the straps holding his armor in place. “I need to feel you.”

 

With a rakish grin, Shiro’s hands move to help. There are still so many hours till the morning and Shiro would enjoy them with his lover by his side.


	2. Chapter 2

Princess Allura is beautiful, elegant, and intelligent. She’s exactly what Shiro expected and then some because no one told him she has a charming sense of humor and cutting wit. She's a passionate defender of her beliefs but open to listening to an opposing side with full attention. It makes the time they spend together actually enjoyable.

 

In fact, the more time they spend together? The more Shiro feels like she’s the perfect person to be his queen. Her views and belief align with his, the knowledge of which had led to a rather excited and long conversation on all the changes they both wanted to bring to their nations. The best part perhaps is how interested she is in being an active participant in ruling their nations.

 

“I know that bringing our two countries together will be difficult despite our shared histories but I’m sure we’ll manage.” is what she’d said.

 

Already Shiro considers her a dear friend and ally. He knows that, in due time, he’ll grow to love her. But it won’t be how he loves Keith. Keith who quietly follows from a polite distant during their walks, keeping guard as they get to know each other. Shiro is keenly aware of the distance between them, feels the pressure of it pressing against the base of his skull like the grip of tight fingers.

 

“She’s a good match for you,” Keith says on the first night after Allura's arrival, naked body pressed against Shiro’s side.

 

Shiro holds him tighter and mumbles, “She is. She’ll be an excellent queen.” And she will be.

 

Keith exhales and Shiro just knows what he’s going to say and preemptively silences him with a kiss. Rolls over so that he’s lying in between Keith’s legs and distracts him until the only thing Keith can focus on is Shiro.

 

Dragging a tired hand down his face, Shiro wonders how much longer they can avoid the most obvious question. Probably not a lot longer.

 

“Are you alright?” Allura asks, braided hair tumbling over her shoulder as she leans down to glance at his face. “You look unwell. Did you not sleep well?”

 

More like he didn’t get _enough_ sleep.

 

At Shiro’s nod, her gaze turns shrewd, “Worrying about something?”

 

“How can you tell?” Shiro asks with a tiny laugh.

 

Allura grins, “It tends be the biggest cause of lost sleep. It would be a true feat if I could accurately guess what worry kept you from sleeping.” She presses a finger against her chin, staring contemplatively at Shiro. Oh? She’s going to try and guess right now? “Was it the wedding?”

 

Shiro shakes his head.

 

“I doubt it’s an issue related with internal politics or the likes…” Allura hums and taps her finger against her cheek thoughtfully. Her eyes sweep around the gardens slowly before landing back on him. Her voice is pitched in a low whisper when she asks, “Perhaps you’re worried about your lover and what they think about the wedding?”

 

Somehow Shiro manages to school his expression into neutral surprise. But there’s no controlling the sudden frantic beat of his heart. “What makes you say that?”

 

“It’s not unusual after all. I’d be more surprised if you didn’t have a lover.” Allura laughs, hands folded neatly in her lap again. “In fact, I’d call you a liar in that case.”

 

“Why is that?”

 

“I have it on good authority you do have a lover.” Allura’s eyes very deliberately glance over his shoulder. Shiro freezes because he knows she’s looking at Keith.

 

What should he say? What should he do? He doesn’t want to deny Keith’s presence or importance but he also doesn’t want to jeopardize this marriage. If they don’t go through with it, then the treat signed by their parents will be null and avoid and then their country will suffer greatly.

 

He’s still reeling, wondering what to do when Allura reassures him, “You need not worry however. It won’t be a problem.”

 

“It won’t?” Shiro echoes in confusion.

 

Allura smiles, a small love-filled thing as her eyes grow distance. Shiro stares because he recognizes the look all too well. “There’s something I’d rather be with as well. But she… well. It wouldn’t be possible given my station. But because she’s so close to me, she’ll be joining me here after we are married. I will fulfill my duty and birth an heir. I will give you my friendship and help you rule our nations. But … I cannot give you my love.”

 

Shiro stares at the princess for a long, long moment before exhaling a disbelieving laugh. “Well. That’s unexpected. Welcome but unexpected.”

 

He leans forward, elbows on his knees and fingers rubbing his mouth. The knots in his stomach slowly begin to unwind. “How did you find out?”

 

“I have my ways,” Allura grins. “Perhaps I’ll tell you after you tell me how you knew I love hoppyberry tarts.”

 

Shiro’s laugh is too loud due to his relief because that’s easy enough to do. It’s like a physical weight lifting off his shoulders, one he wasn’t even aware he was carrying.

 

“Would you introduce me to him? I’d like to meet the person who has won your heart.”

 

With a grin, Shiro answers, “It would be my pleasure.”


End file.
